Life (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: What happens when Mother Nature's daughter runs away and the guardians are sent to go get her? And what happens when the Man in the Moon messes with Mother's plan? Read and see. Bunny x OC story (Will be more interesting than it sounds) Ratting may change
1. Prolog

**Ellos! Bunny x OC story XD**

**I know I have facts wrong, but I don't care, Oh well. I know it's short, Sorry! I'm saving alot of the stuff for the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Here I was, with Bunny in his warren, painting eggs. That was when He came, a black sand surrounded us, cutting us off from the other guardians.

I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Iris and I control life. My brother is death and my parents are Mother Nature and Man in the Moon. Let me tell you what happened before.


	2. Run Away

**Life chapter 1 :) This is a little of why she ran away and before that, Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started about one thousand years ago, before the guardians I believe. Time tends to blur together. I've been around since the first living thing, so a long long time.

I was out, it was after winter, and I was waking up the plants. All of this was before there was anyone else to do the job, but I enjoyed doing it. Death kept killing the plants just to annoy me, which it did. Then, that's when it happened. I still don't know who, but someone came behind me and the next thing I knew I was in the darkness.

All I knew was that it was cold and damp. There was a voice, "Welcome to my home." It sent shivers through my entire body. "Why am I here?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Isn't obvious?" the man's voice chuckled.

It was the same thing for months, but most days the man wouldn't reply. I had finally escaped, only to find the world in the Dark Ages. There was more death and disease than there was life. I had retreated to Mother's main home and I stayed there till one day I ran away. Oh, before I forget, I can shift to any living thing.

* * *

Bunny was talking to Mother Earth as a sort of check up. Every one had to. "Aster," Mother had started. "Mother," I said walking in. "Not now Iris," Mother said turning to address me. "But-"

"Not now," Mother said raising her voice more than she had ever before," It's not important." My eyes started to water. I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. One was Bunny's, the guardians of Hope or known as the Easter Bunny. The second was the guardian of Wonder, North or Santa. I felt like I was going to explode from anger," I was going to ask what we were going to do for my birthday!" I yelled running through the room toward the main exit. "Ir- Where are you going?" Mother called after her.

"Away from you!" I yelled shifting to a Pooka and using the tunnels to go away from her.


	3. After her!

**Chapter 2! Mini questions useful for later, What does MIM (Man in Moon) do to mess with them?, Who kidnapped Iris, and why? and Why did she change into a Pooka? O.o Think long and hard about these questions. Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Iris!" Mother shouted after her daughter, but she was gone. "Mother?" Death walked into the room, and everything seemed to darken. "I can't find Iris, do yo-" he stopped when Mother Nature shook her head and glanced at the door. Death nodded and went back to where he was before.

"Mother, v'e could go get her," North said stepping forward and motioned to Bunny. The Pooka was embarrassed, his fur a light red where it was usually white. Mother nodded, "Last time she was out," Mother shuddered, "let's just say, something happened and sent the world into a time of dark and death. She can't go away from anything living to long or else she looses strength."

* * *

I was running through the tunnels. I hadn't gone through these in a thousand years at least. They looked different, there were less and they were shorter. There was running behind me. I took a random tunnel, and stopped. The running kept coming till it passed me. I knew it would be a mistake, but I looked to see who it was. It was Aster. He froze and his ears moved picking up the sounds of my breaths. Slowly he turned, looking at me, and I knew it was time to go.

"LIFE!" Aster yelled running after me as I took off away from him. "North, I found her, I'll tell you where we end up." I heard but I refused to look back. He was gaining, so I did the only thing I could think of, I stopped and changed forms. I turned into a humming-bird, since they were fast and small, and flew forward. I didn't hear him behind he, that's when I felt heat closing in around me. He was behind me.

I flew away again and turned into a Pooka again. I jumped out of a tunnel, but I didn't recognize where I had ended up. It was some park, there was trees, grass and plants everywhere. It made my heart skip a beat at the beauty I had missed when I was stuck in Mother's main home. Then I remembered how I got here,_ Crap!_ My black hair glowed slightly in the light, but I didn't have time to enjoy the warmth because Aster was closing in on me. It was 3 days till Easter and kids were everywhere. That's when a plan formed in my mind.

I knew they all believed in Aster so I waited till he came from the hole in the ground, and that's when they saw him. They all rushed him and were so clumped together that he couldn't move or else he would step on them. "Aye, you little ankle-biters I need to get to someone," That was the first time I really heard his accent. It was Australian and when he turned I saw he had two boomerangs. I took a second to study him and how he acted around the kids. He looked very uncomfortable with them tugging on his fur and trying to get his attention.

"Crikey! Will you little buggers get off me for a bloody minute!" I snickered. "NORTH! We're at Jamie's town!" He yelled into a communicator over the shouts of the kids. "Bunny, what's going on?!" North yelled. "She's using the little ankle-biters as a diversion to get away! Hey! Don't pull that! It's real fur okay!" He started yelling at the kid pulling at the fur on his back near the satchel he had.

I started laughing, only getting Aster's attention. He growled at me and I laughed and put my hand's up as if I surrendered, "I surrender, if you can catch me!" I started to run and a portal opened up a few feet from me. North and a few others came out on a sleigh. "Bunny! You okay!?" North yelled. Bunny was swarmed with about half of the town's kids pulling on his fur and trying to take his boomerangs or egg bombs.

"I'm fine! Go get her!" Bunny looked miserable. "Tooth, go help him," North said landing the sleigh, seeing someone running in the opposite direction. "Sandy, dream sand." Sandy nodded and aimed the dream sand. When he threw it though, a tree somehow randomly grew and the dust hit the tree.

I knew they were coming, so I shifted into a plant in a field of plants. "Sandy, Frost, find her, I'll help Bunny." Sandy and Frost came to the field, and Sandy put ? above his head. Forst started to make it snow, blanketing the field in snow. I had to change soon of I would start to freeze. I shifted to look like Aster, I had observed their behavior for years. I snickered on the inside, _time to play_ I though as I jumped toward Frost and Sandy. "Frostbite! It's three days till Easter!" I said mimicking Bunny's accent perfectly. "Roo, where's North and Tooth?"

"They're back there back there, and how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a bloody Kangaroo!" North and Tooth were coming from behind Frost and Sandy. "Here they come, mate," I said backing up and opening a hole after they had turned. "Wait, who's with them? Ro-" Frost started, I had shifted back to my regular form before Aster saw me and did a solute to him as he came running at us. "Roo?" I winked at them and jumped in the hole as I heard Aster yell, "Crikey! Frostbite, what you doing, you're letting her get away!"

"See ya'" I called as the hole closed. I started sprinting away, enjoying the freedom I had.

* * *

"OKAY! Someone explain what is going on!" Jack yelled in frustration. "That was Life, or Iris, she goes by different names. She's Mother Nature's daughter. She ran away earlier today and Mother wants her brought back." Tooth explained.

"Now, if you don't mind mates, I have to go find the Sheila." Bunny said jumping into a hole he opened up.

* * *

He paused and sniffed the air. _Rose's? How typical_, Bunny thought as he followed Life's sent. About a couple of minutes of walking, he realized she was headed to his warren, but she didn't know. She was walking without a destination in mind.

I was walking when I exited in a field, again. I looked around and saw eggs and flowers everywhere. _Oh no! I'm in Aster's warren!_ I was about to open another hole when I was tackled to the ground. I gasped in pain when I felt something go through my back, like a rock. "You, Sheila, aren't as clever as you thought," he growled. I was trying to wiggle out of his grasp when pain shot through out my body. I let out a whimper of pain turning to see a small pool of blood, gold blood.

Aster started to lift me to carry me fire-fighter style back to Mother's when I let out a cry of utter pain. He froze, not moving a muscle, glanced down to see the blood for the first time. Gently, despite my whimpers of pain, he lifted me little by little. His paw gently touched the area and I cried out again. "Sh, hey mate. Relax, poor guy was behind you when I tackled you. I'm going to take him out, okay?"

I bit down on my tongue to try to keep quiet and nodded. The pain was excruciating. I could feel the blood start to come out more. When the pain started to fade, I heard Aster say, "Got him, now, stay here, I'm going to get some bandages." I nodded and he handed me an egg, the top covered in gold blood. "Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to fall on you."

Bunny had gone to his den and grabbed some bandages when the other guardians came and found him. "Bunny, you hurt?" North asked. "No, why?" He replied scratching his head. "Why do you have bandages then?" He considered it telling them she was here, but then she would be sent back right away. "They're for someone else," Bunny mumbled moving past them.

"Hey! She's here!" Jack yelled. Bunny hopped past them and went to Life. "You stayed in one spot for once," he muttered to her as he wrapped the bandages around the wounded area. She let out a pained laugh, "I had no choice, that little egg hit a nerve and now I can't move my legs."


	4. Bunny's warren

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try and update each story with at least one chapter. So, here is a chapter. Note that **_Italics _**are thoughts or descriptions from 3rd person omniscient**

* * *

"What do you mean that you can't-" Jack looked scared.

"I mean I can't walk." Life looked mad, till the egg bumped into her again. "Hey little guy, it's okay I'm not mad you," Life picked up the egg and held it to her chest. She lightly pet it, getting the other egg's attention. The eggs swarmed them, bumping into everyone, trying to get Bunny's attention. They were shaking, like they were scared.

"If you don't mind, I'll be returning her now," everything seemed to darken. "Death," Life breathed out quietly, "what are you doing here?" He didn't seem very happy, "Well, mom sent me to get you, or help get you. Now let's go." Life shook her head, "No." Death looked stunned, "No?"

"No. I'm staying here. I'm not going back," Life glared at her brother. Death's expression went from a okay expression to a 'I'm mad now' expression. "Fine, but don't blame anyone but yourself when things start to go wrong." With that Death disappeared. Bunny looked at Life and raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't go back if I can't walk. So I just bought you all at least 3 weeks," Life said directing her attention back to the egg she was holding. "I can take care of this," Bunny nodded to the other guardians, "if I need help I'll tell you."

(Later that day...)

To keep Life occupied, Bunny gave her a paint brush and some paint. He had to go and see if her had anything to help her heal faster, but it would take up to 3 hours to go through the whole warren. Before he left her alone he told her, "I'll be back, here's some paint and a brush, go crazy." Little did he know, or feel, that Life had painted a line on his fur just above his tail and slightly on his tail. Once she was alone, she laughed slightly. She would laugh even more when he finally saw.

The eggs swarmed her, wanting to be painted. "Okay, okay, one at a time, I've got some time. Okay what pattern do you want?" The little egg she was talking to walked over to one of the plants and jumped slightly as if to say, 'this flower, this one'. "Okay, you sure?" The egg nodded, and Life picked up the egg and the brush. Little did she know that Bunny was seeing her from a distance, where he was looking for something to help heal her.

He watched her paint a coat of color on the shell, then set it down to dry away from the other plan eggs, then went to work on another. In about the time it takes him to do one egg, she did about 7 of them. "Okay, who's next?" Bunny heard Life saw to the swarm of eggs around her. They were trying to get her attention more than they ever tried to get his. Some would bump the others out of the way to get to the front, and some would just walk on the tops of the others. Life smiled, "Okay, you'll each get your turn, just get into lines based on the design you want. Flowers or plants over here, seasonal over here, and everything else, here."

To Bunny's surprise, the little eggs lined up and weren't trying to beat each other anymore. Life had gone through 20 some eggs before Bunny remembered why he was so far away, to find something to help her. As he turned and went looking, he heard her laugh echo though the warren. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts of her. Only one glance at her, even in Pooka form, had left her stuck in his head. _Her and her jet black hair with the slightest touch of brown streaks. Her grey long sleeve shirt and shorts and-,_ Bunny shook his head again.

_No, don't think like that. You can't think like that, you can't, but she's so-_, Bunny shook his head and ended up hitting it on a tree. "Crikey," he muttered rubbing his head. "Can't get her out of your head can you?" Death was leaning against one of the egg statues raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Bunny growled still rubbing his head. He glared at Nature's son.

"You know, just why you're trying to make a move on my sister," Death growled jabbing a finger at Bunny. Bunny raised an eyebrow, "And how would you say I've tried to 'make a move' on Life?" Death looked angry, "You know what I'm talking about and you better stop, or you're going to deal with me." Death disappeared again, leaving Bunny to himself. Once Bunny reached Life again she looked up at him, her light red eyes met his emerald-green. His heart skipped about two beats. "You okay?" Bunny nodded, "Why wouldn't I?" Life shrugged and went back to painting eggs. "Thanks for the help. It's only 3 days till Easter and I still have a lot of eggs to paint still." Life nodded and Bunny saw about 100 eggs walking around not knowing what to do.

"You painted all of these?" Bunny looked at one of the eggs. The only flaw that he saw was that the egg was cracked only slightly, other than that there was no flaw. Life nodded, "It's easy to paint them when you're rushed." Bunny only needed about 400 more to go. "You only need about 300, I painted about 200. They are wondering around, some where." Bunny was amazed, "How-" Life looked at him, and smiled, "I've been around for a long, long, long, well lets say long before any type of human was alive."

Bunny stared at her, but she continued to paint and hum a song he had no clue how she knew. He could make out the word pressure, pray tomorrow, and some other words. (Under pressure/ Rhythm nation from happy feet 2.) Bunny looked away, but couldn't help from looking at her again. She glanced at him not saying anything, and picked up another egg.

(First person: Life)

Bunny was even more interesting up close. I had studied all the immortals, but something was different about Bunny. He was more, well, um, more. I don't know why but he was different. I glanced up at him from the egg I was painting. He had some markings on his fur, not like paint but like in his fur. They were interesting. I was tempted to touch and trace the pattern. I smiled, and picked up the last egg that kept bumping into me. It still wasn't sure what it wanted, but I got an idea. I whispered so softly that even Bunny couldn't hear.

I smiled and grabbed the paint brush. (10 minutes later...) I had finished painting the egg and it was scary good. I smiled, it was almost 9 pm and the 'sun' was setting. Bunny was getting up to go when my hand lightly grazed across his arm making him turn. "Here," I said handing him the egg, but I had covered it so Bunny couldn't see what it was. He looked at it and looked stunned. I frowned, "You don't like it, I," I looked down, but felt his paw under her chin. I looked up, only to feel Bunny's lips press against mine.


	5. The deal

**ONLY ONE MORE DAY OF FULL THOUGHTS AND WRITING :( I go back to school on Monday, and I don't get to think of ideas that often. Only at lunch and nutriton, sometimes after school. I will post alot in one day, I'm sorry. I am kept away from my computer for 8-12 hours a day. -.- So... on with the chapter OH! WARNING: THINGS START TO GET SEXUAL, not really. Note: I have been told that Pitch was in the books, Mother nature's father. I might change it, I don't know yet.**

* * *

I froze. Bunny gently tilted my chin more upward and kissed me deeper. This actually was my first kiss, in all my years of being immortal, my _first kiss. _My eyes widened slightly, _Death was going to hurt Bunny so badly. _I didn't try to stop Bunny though. For some reason, it felt right to have my lips against his. My back was almost fully healed, I could heal faster than usual, if nessisary.

When we parted, we both looked away from the other, me looking at the ground, Bunny at something on his fur. His face was bright red from being utterly embarrised. "I- I didn't-" Bunny kept trying to say, but couldn't get it right. "Sh," I whispered, pulling the back of his head, and kissed him again. Heat was radiating off Bunny's face, showing my how embarissed he was still. I allowed myself to get lost for a moment, letting myself run my hands through the fur on Bunny's face, before we were both forced back to reality.

I heard someone clear their throat, and Bunny's face went cherry red. Turning I saw the other 4 guardians. "There's a situation. We need both you and Life to come with us," North said all official like. "Okay," I said, looking at Bunny after he helped me up and into Santa's sleigh. Bunny looks at North, "I'm going to take my tunnels, alot saf-" I laughed as Jack pulled Bunny into the sleigh with his staff.

We reached North's place in about 10 minutes, but something felt off. "Something's not right." I looked around, everything was darker than it should be. North landed the sleigh and Bunny went to help me out when I told him, "I'm fine, I can walk now. I just needed time to heal." Bunny nodded and reached for his boomerang. I had been in Pooka form most of the time I was at Bunny's, so I changed back to normal and stood. That's when a Nightmare flew at me knocking me into one of the support staffs. "Son of a b-" I started standing.

"Well, who do we have here?" My eyes widened, I knew that voice. "You, I'm going to kill you, you son of a-" I knew that everyone was staring at me. The voice chuckled, "Is that my hello? Life," the man's growled as he stepped from the shadows, "how long has it been? A 900 years?" I was trying to keep from doing something stupid, I couldn't let this guy make me break, "A thousand. I'd expect you to remember, considering that you were the one that held me hostige for how ever long you did, you sent the world into the dark ages."

"Now did I?" the man said, his yellow eyes gleamed. I clenched my jaw and fists, trying to resist to strike the first blow, but he kept pushing, "I remember it differently, I remember you going missing and your brother and I took over. That was till you're little guardian friends here came along, but now I'm here for you, E. Aster Bunnymund. Now I'd love to send my Nightmares on all of you, but I have a deal with someone that I don't. I will if you don't come now Aster."

I looked at Bunny, then at the man and understood who the deal was made with, "DEATH WHERE ARE YOU!" My brother appeared and I was trying not to strike at him, "You made a deal with him, WHY?" My bother smirked, "Why do you think? I told him not to, but he did anyway. Now, Pitch, would you please escort the others out of here." Pitch walked closer to us, and I growled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Death walked closer to me, "Go. Now." I wouldn't let my little brother push me around anymore, "No. You want to hurt anyone of them, you have to go through me. I'm done letting you boss me around. You have ever since I escaped from being held. I'm done, so leave." That made him pissed, "Fine, since you want to play it that way, I'll go through you." Death grabbed my wrist and tossed me aside, which made me snap.

Vines shot from my hand at Death, tangling him, making him fall. He killed the vines and stood, "Not bad, but not good enough." Vines shot from the ground and the wall, making him stuck again. "You know what, Death, why don't we test your hand to hand combat, hm?" I let the vines go, and Death took off his leather jacket he always wore.

He threw a punch, which I dodged easily and kicked his legs out from under him. "Is that the best you got brother, because if it is that's sad," I growled waiting for Death to get up. "No, but I can always do this," he retaliated, grabbing the bare part of my ankle with his hand. I gasped in pain, the skin, nerves, tissue, every part of skin he touched started to die.


End file.
